This invention relates generally to an automatic vehicle wash and wax system. Particularly, the invention relates to a fluid application apparatus and process that is incorporated into an automatic vehicle wash and wax system. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid dispensing apparatus and process that creates a waterfall for use in the wash and wax operations of an automatic vehicle wash and wax system.
Automatic vehicle washing and waxing operations are typically known to have two general embodiments. In one embodiment, a vehicle is moved by a conveyor structure through successive stations at which various washing and waxing operations take place, such as rinsing, washing, scrubbing, rinsing, waxing and drying. In the second embodiment these same operations are automatically performed on a stationary vehicle while the stations are moved with respect to the vehicle. The present invention may be adapted to both embodiments of these automatic vehicle washing and waxing operations.
A need exists in the automatic vehicle wash and wax system marketplace to effectively apply a coating onto a vehicle surface after the washing cycle. Prior art systems often yield spotty wax or coating applications, as well as wax coatings having a relatively limited effective duration. The automatic vehicle waxing system and process of the present invention provides a uniform and durable protective coating finish for vehicle surfaces.
The automatic vehicle waxing system and process of the present invention may be incorporated into existing automatic vehicle wash and wax operations. One approach of the automatic waxing system of the invention is to provide apparatus and process steps to enhance the effectiveness of the washing and waxing process as well as in the protective coating application on the vehicle surface by utilizing a waterfall dump which includes a carnauba wax emulsion.